


Of Mice and Men Rewrite

by sea_pig



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: Last Chapter, Roleplay, School Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_pig/pseuds/sea_pig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a school project, me and my friend Cohl rewrote the last chapter of Of Mice and Men, to show how they could still achieve the American Dream, even after all their struggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mice and Men Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Bold- Cohl  
> Regular- Becca

**Lennie walked up to the river and knelt down and started to drink from the pool as his lips just barely touched its surface. After a few moments of killing his thirst, he got back up on his feet and searched for a place to rest his tired legs from the running. Tired and not finding any where to sit, Lennie sat down beside the river and watched insects move along the surface. Lennie sighed then spoke to himself, “I di’n’t forget to hide here an wait for George, nope I di’n’t.” The giant looked up at the mountains and thought of what George would do once he found him.**

There was a rustling in the brush, then George appeared, with twigs in his hair, and a gun in his right hand. “Lennie?” He called. He stepped forward, hesitant.

**Lennie looked up and a small smile appeared on his face as he spoke, “George! See I tol ya that I would come here if there was trouble, see.” He gave a small jump of excitement now seeing his long time friend after what he did. Lennie stopped his little burst of happiness then hung his head low sadly. “Ya gona yell at me now arnt you?”, the giant of a man asked while a slight whimper tone was hidden within his voice.**

George shook his head. “No, Lennie, I’m not gonna yell at ya. I’ll yell at ya later.”

**Lennie lifted his head to look up at George with a slight surprised expression on his face. “You arnt goin to yel at me? Why?”**

“Because we have more important things to do right now. We’re on the run, ya idgit.”

**“Where are we gona go to George?” He asked curiously but some depression slipped into his voice from knowing he was the cause for the two friends to be on the run again.**

“We’re going away, and that’s all you need to know.” He grabbed Lennie’s arm, pulling him to his feet. “Come on, they’ll start looking soon enough.”

**Lennie smiled as he got up and stood by George. “Are we goin to get the rabbits now George?”**

“Yes, Lennie. I got enough money saved up, we’ll buy a rabbit or two. Do you promise not to kill ‘em?”

**“I promise, I promise to pet them softer. When are we getin the rabbits George?” The giant hardly was able to keep his excitement down as he was bouncing with joy, thinking of the long awaited dream of his was now about to be fulfilled.**

“Now, I just told you. When we get far enough away from this godforsaken ranch.”

**Lennie face with a frown but quickly boasted back to a wide grin. “Wat bout Candy? Isn’t he comin with us?” He looked back at his friend curiously while he swayed in the spot that he stood in.**

“What? No, Candy ain’t comin’ with us. He’s one o’ the ones we’re running from.” George pulle on Lennie’s arm. “Now, come on, we gotta hurry.”

**He allowed his friend to pull him away while he kept thinking. “I sory George. I messed up again an now even Candy is after us.” Lennie looked down as he began to walk with George.**

“Don’t apologize. Just run.” With that, he took of, dragging Lennie behind him.

**Lennie began to walk right at George’s heels while looking at his friend’s back. “So where are we goin to run to now George?”**

“As far away as possible.And we’re gonna lay low for a while.”

**The giant nodded in agreement while he started to walk beside George.**

They wallked on, stopping only when the sun set. "They’ll be done looking for us now, Lennie. We can camp here. And no fire!”

**“Ok George.” Lennie sat down by a tree and leaned against it while looking in the sky. “Are we goin to run more in the mornin George?”**

“No, we’re done running. We’ll find road, see if someone will pick us up.”

**Lennie looked around but didn't seen anything but the area slowly turning dark. “Ain’t it getin too dark for anyone to be awake though?”**

George shook his head. “We’ll find someone in the morning. Now, go to sleep.” With that, he laid down and closed his eyes.

**Lennie nodded then laid his head against the tree and allowed sleep to overcome him.**

The next morning, George shook Lennie awake, saying, “Get up, Lennie!”

**Lennie yawned then looked up his friend tiredly. “Are we leavin now George?” Lennie slowly gotten up to his feet while another yawn escaped from his mouth as he stretched.**

“Yeah, we’re leaving now. Let’s get going.” He looked up at the sky, trying to judge the time. **“Do we have anythin to eat George?” Lennie asked as he felt his stomach growl.**

“Yeah, Lennie. I saved us some beans from dinner the night you left.” He pulled them out of his pack, opening up the can.

**Lennie gave a small smile and clapped a bit. “Do we have any ketchup George?”**

“No, we don’t have any goddamn ketchup.” He handed the can to Lennie. “Here. Go crazy.”

**Lennie looked up George with some fear but then started to eat the can of bean as if he hadn’t ate in weeks. In between bites he spoke, “So..when are we gona leave George?”**

“As soon as you finish eatin’ so hurry up.”

**Lennie nodded as he wolfed the rest of the beans down and wiped his face from the sauce that gotten all over his cheek.**

George took the can, putting it back in his bag. “Let’s go.”

**Lennie stretches as he got up from his spot and stood by George’s side. “Where to first George?”**

“I told ya. We gotta find a road.” He set off in the direction he remembered the road being.

**Lennie fell into George’s foot steps as he looked around curiously. “Where we gona go once we find the road?”**

“We’re gonna get you some rabbits, Lennie.”


End file.
